If Only It Were Easy
by Tigers On A Gold Leash
Summary: America is winning over Maxon's heart, but with the rebels attacking getting stronger, the castle realizes that this is much worse than they expected. Both Maxon and America are in danger with the rest of Illea, and nobody can be truly trusted. DISCLAIMER:I don't own any of these characters, the amazing Kiera Cass does!
1. Failing Trust

**Authors Note: Hello fellow persons. I kind of spilled out all my ideas, and this is my first fanfic, so please leave a review with suggestions on how I can improve, what you'd like to happen, and if you want me to continue with the story! XOXXXXXO, Silver **

I woke to the sound of the rebel alarm.

My maids were shooing me to the escape door as I quickly took hold of my robe on the hanger beside my bed, groggily tugging it on.

Again? This didn't seem real anymore. No, this was basically my morning routine.

And as my maids close the door behind me, I think, North or South?. How many more lives must the rebels take, before we give up? Before we fade into nothing? The terrorizing, the threats, the hundreds of bodies laying still, lifeless, on the palace grounds. They were getting stronger, more powerful, but what do they want?

I made my way to the bottom of the stairwell, where Maxon stood with a painfully worried look on his face. I notice Aspen with a copy of Maxon's worry standing in the corner. Everyone else was here in the safe room-I must have took a little to much time waking myself up to reality as I came.

Two more steps, I'll be in his arms. One more ste-

A burst of rebels flooded through one of the entryways. They found us.

But how?

Everything seems to go into slow motion. I find myself trapped in the arms of Maxon, dragging me towards the corner of the room where Kriss, Celeste, and the royals stood embodied by the protecting outer layer of guards that surround. I only have time to let out the slightest of scream as a rebel sends a bullet through Maxon's already blood stained shirt, into his shoulder.

South.

Maxon falls and I leap out of his arms in terror. I try to help him up, but a pair of strong arms does the work for me. Aspen.

"I'll take him, America. Go with the others!" I realize that the crowd of rebels is minimizing, and the royals, along with the other elite, are heading towards a door. It's alright. Aspen will find a way to get him to the hospital wing. He's alright. I'm alright. I need some toast.

Yes. Think of the toast America. I find my way to the others, slightly increasing my speed as I don't want to be left behind. Guards guide us into a hallway, and I try my very hardest to ignore the fact that Maxon's hurt. The fact that there are rebels still in the castle. The knowing of needing to take our steps carefully, for we may easily step on one of the still, lifeless bodies that lay on the floor, covered in blood.

And, as I expected, the phrase "We're coming" is plastered onto every wall, but this time, some sentences are written in blue, while others in red.

Our group finds one of the staff escape rooms, just like the one Maxon and I were in the other day. It's small, but we manage to fit, as most of the guards stand outside the door, prepared for what ever comes at them.

Hopefully.

I turn to find Maxon still in the arms of Aspen. He's too limp to walk.

They're following far behind. Why?

I start to say something, but a guard shoves me into the small room, saying, "Both. And more than you can ever imagine."

My mind races, unsure of what he meant, but I remember the question that always burned through me. North or South? My eyes flood in realization as I take one last glance behind me before I'm forced in.

Maxon tugs his ear as I finally notice him being dragged away with a knife at his throat. A rebel has him. Where's Aspen? Why isn't he protecting Maxon?

I look at the rebel's face, but its him. Aspen is there, and he's holding the knife.

Before I can scream, the door closes with a thud and I'm left in the painful darkness with the others.

**DUN DUN DUN! Lots o love, and I'm sorry about Maxon.**


	2. Red and Blue

**Hello my fellow persons of the earth! I've decided that my first chapter was WAY to short. Since I have made a couple of chapters in advance, I'll give you the next one. This is set in Maxon's POV, I hope I did justice to his awesomeness!**

Maxon's POV

"Officer Ledger?" I ask in disbelief.

He didn't respond, but I could feel myself slowly slipping away. I had to keep walking, for the knife that rested along my neck was slowly itching itself closer, threatening me as it withdraws specks of blood that trickle along my collar bone, onto my chest.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded with a hoarse voice.

My vision was starting to weaken, but I could make out a large hovercraft, with rebels boarding onto it. The pain in my shoulder was agonizing, but the thought of never seeing America again was even worse.

"Oh shut up already, Maxon." I hear those last words from Ledger, but soon enough a hard shot of pain runs through me and I'm knocked out.

...

Later I find myself in a tight room, laying on a hard surface with my shoulder wrapped in bandages. I lift myself up, becoming aware of my surroundings and a new pain in my head. Why can't they just kill me? Will they try to keep me alive for as long as possible, only to torture me again and again? What will happen to America, along with the others?

I need to make sense of this whole situation. I try to remember what just happened today. Or was it yesterday? How long have I been out?

The rebels found the safe room, and I was shot in the shoulder. That's why there's bandages. I remember America's scream, and officer Ledgar leading me to the others. I could barely walk, and far away, I could see America's eyes widening as one of the guards that are supposed to be protecting her, shove the red head in one of the staff's safe rooms.

That's when I realized the knife at my throat. I'm going to die, I thought.

And with that, I quickly tugged my ear, as America caught me eye. All too quickly, she was gone.

"Hello Maxon. How is your shoulder?" A muffled voice calls from near by. I can't see who it is, my eyes are squeezed shut. "Open you eyes Maxon, let us talk. I'm sure your starving, you've been out for quite some time!"

I AM starving. I slowly open my eyes. I don't know what I was expecting, a muscular man with a chainsaw ready to kill me?No. I find myself in front of a stubby man, with a cheerful look on his face. Disgusting. How could someone who is a part of the rebel army be so..so...

"Oh goody your awake! Welcome to Block."

"What the hell is Block?" I demand. And just like that, the giddy smile wipes off of the man's face. Good, let him get mad.

"That's where you are. I am not going to tell you our specific location, but you may call this place Block. I'm sure you have many questions, so I'll give you some answers."

"What are you going to do with the others? Are they here?" I ask. A rush of anger runs through me. I feel my body steam up and my hands clutch into fists.

The man laughs, and his smile is glued on, once again. "Oh Maxon, they are not here. They were left in that safe room your guards put them in. Very good soldiers, by the way! I'm so glad that we recruited them, they did an excellent job."

I was speechless. The rebels recruited our guards? How long has the palace been holding our enemies?

" And wow, JS Aspen caught me off guard!" He chuckled. " Who knew he could so easily bring us our very own prince of Illea!"

I was getting tired of this. All I could really think about is America. At the thought of her, I threw my fists into his chubby, smiley, face. Instead of feeling my hand against fat, I only felt a painful stinging sensation come from my arm. I let out a scream.

" Oh no, your highness, do not try to break away. You see, our Block technicians created what we call, Invis. That shock? That's from an electrical Invis shackle! It's amazing, isn't it? You can't see it, but its there alright. Our hovercrafts are made of Invis, and so is some of our soldier's suits. Invis can be very handy!"

They could've been watching us the entire time, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. I needed to get out of here. If I could just get some more information...

"Who are you?" If I escape, I can tell father what is going on here in Block.

That's a stupid name, Block.

We can figure out a way to fight back.

But first I needed to actually get away. And if I somehow did, how would we even know what forces in our army, or simply the palace staff, are allied with the rebels? How would we know if there is an invisible rebel listing in, to only report information back to his officer?

"Oh goodness me! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm so embarrassed. I'm Commander Ross. You can call me RC. Here in Block, the way we call our soldiers is simple. Take JS Aspen for example. JS means he is a 'Joined Soldier'. You may here hear other names as BN, which means Blue Northerner. If you are RS, this means you are a Red Southerner. Both the Red and Blue armies have joined together, and thank goodness we did. I am the leader of Block. All directions come from me."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." I say in a sarcastic tone.

So as I've been asking myself if the attack is from the Northerners or Southerners, the answer always seems to be South. But really, it's all of them, they're a team now. I look back at RS with disbelief.

My stomach must be completely empty, because a load growl comes from it.

"Come. I'll take you to our cafeteria." RC enters a code onto the chair I'm sitting on, and I'm suddenly able to move. I stand up. Here's my chance. RC gestures me to follow him, and I do.

"Why are you letting me go?" I ask the question that confuses me the most.

A small chuckle releases from the man. " Because if you try to leave, we will simply tell one of your 'guards' to slice the throat of you beloved America. The cafeteria is down the hall to your right." He shoots me a wide smile that spreads across his round face and starts to walk in the other direction.

I feel tears trickle down my cheeks as I imagine the life slowly fade from America's beautiful blue eyes. I would not let that happen.

"And trust me, your highness, you will be here for quite some time."

And with that, I'm left in the hallway that seems to never end. But now, I realize, everything has to come to an end at some point.

**I hope i didn't bore you to death! I promise there WILL be Maxerica mush. Thank you for those who have started reading my story, and to those who have already reviewed!**

**Go ahead, criticize my writing, I really want to know how I can get better!**

**AND: Who ever said Aspen was a bad guy? *laughs evilly***

**Stay awesome my beautiful viewers,**

**Silver**


End file.
